Revans Origins volume 1
by doctor anthony
Summary: Prelude to The Plague Ship Saga. This is the story of Revans childhood, the descendant of legendary Sith Lord Darth Revan, these are his years in the Jedi Temple, see what he gets up to growing up in a galaxy where he is treated as a weapon by the Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this fic isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are four of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it. And to all my readers have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

Chapter 1 raves.

As the alarm went off throughout the room a young man with brown hair hit the alarm several times to stop the annoying sounds it was making as the man woke up.

And as the man sat up on his bed he sensed through the force that he wasn't alone in the room and as the man looked around he heard a voice say "Revan the council is very disappointed in you for what you did yesterday. Having a rave party take place in the Jedi Temple to celebrate the last day before studies resumed. Several Jedi and other party guests are drunk and destroyed a lot of ancient Jedi artefacts, how can a single 13 year old boy cause such chaos".

Revan only smiled as Yoda continued by saying "And to make matters worse you invited local girls to the party, the only reason we are still here to be Jedi is due no smart to the support of the local community, all the Senators of the Republic senates daughters and sons were here, and now they are here drunkenly tearing the temple apart. It will only be a matter of time before they are in the air ducts".

Revan only said curiously "So what are we gong to do Master Yoda?". Yoda then replied "We are going to do what any member of civilised society does in a situation like this, we are going to keep it quiet".

Revan only said "But they are destroying the Jedi Temple Yoda". Yoda then said "Lets hope that's all they do Revan, this is like an out of control fire, we just have to let it burn itself out".

Suddenly Revan said "Oh yeah, Yoda, I forgot to mention, 1 of them started an oil fire. And I don't suggest you go into your room for awhile if you know what I mean".

Yoda looked at Revan for the answer and all he got was a big smile as Revan left the room laughing as he ran using force speed as he did to get away from his master.

However Revan's good mood ended as he then ran into his least favourite Jedi in the entire galaxy, Jedi master Mace Windu or as Revan liked to refer to him as baldy and Mr pink.

Windu then said irritably "Revan are you trying to give me a heart attack, having a rave party with all the knights and padawan's in the temple has caused chaos not to mention the locals that you invited here. Now you are going to help me sort this all out right now".

Revan shook his head and said with a smirk on his face "NO and catch if you can baldy". Revan then ran off using force speed while Windu was left in a bad mood with a headache and walked off in search of the strongest alcoholic drink he could find in the whole temple.

Authors notes well that's chapter 1 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And if you liked this opening chapter than I suggest you read The Plague Ship as you'll like that as much as you liked this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Revan's Origin's part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are five of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it. Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 2.

Chapter 2 lessons part 1

Jedi Temple courtyard

As the sun rose of the city planet of Corcuscant and the young students got up ready to start the day, however 1 student was currently under house arrest as punishment for the rave that he had a few days earlier and as Revan sat in room making up more plans to try and get himself kicked out of the Jedi Order.

Revan then crossed off the idea of rave as that failed miserably. But he still had a lot of fun and the party was supervised by Anakin Skywalker and the senator from Naboo was there as well. Just as Revan was thinking of another idea of forming a street gang the doors to his room opened and Master Yoda the only Jedi master on the council that Revan actually respected entered the room.

Revan then stood up and Yoda said "Thinking of more ideas to get expelled are you Revan?". Revan was shocked when Yoda said this and he was about to respond when Yoda said "Who do you think helped keep everyone from finding out about that party till morning".

Revan then laughed as he heard that and Yoda cracked a rare smile before his face turned serious and he said "Your lessons start to day Revan and it will be outside the temple so your house arrest is temporally suspended. Now follow me".

Revan then asked "Where are we going master Yoda?". Yoda replied "We are going to the under city later tonight but first follow me and we do some lessons on meditation and the force".

Revan followed Yoda to the training room where he saw it was deserted and both of them sat down in the centre of the room and started to meditate and as they did Revan started to sense something with the force he was unable to sense before, he could now sense every last single life form in the whole Jedi Temple, Revan was surprised at this as was Yoda and after a half hour they were finished meditating and Yoda said "Well done Revan, every day you are getting stronger and stronger in the force, I've no doubt that 1 day you'll be more powerful than me. Now we will practice using the force powers of force pull and push".

Yoda then reached out with the force and used it to lift all the objects in the room and once he was done and put the objects back on the ground Revan used the force to lift several objects as well as bring them their lunch from another room and Yoda smiled as Revan done this for two reason the first was that it showed the extent of Revans power and the second was that he was getting hungry.

As both of them were about to eat Windu entered and said "Yoda you know as well as I do that Revan should be training to use the force to help the Jedi Order fight the Sith if they ever return in the future, not using it to bring you both lunch whenever you feel hungry".

Revan then reached out with the force and lifted Windu up into the air before pushing him out of the room much to Yoda's and his own amusement.

Yoda then said "Your getting better and better everyday Revan, but remember you should use the force to deal with every problem you face no matter how funny the outcome is". Revan smiled at this praise from his teacher.

Authors notes well that's chapter 2 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And if you liked this second chapter than I suggest you read The Plague Ship Saga as you'll like that series as much as you like this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Revan's Origin's part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are five of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 3.

Chapter 3 lessons part 2

Revan looked at Yoda and asked "Now what are we going to do now master Yoda?". Yoda answered "Now Revan we are going to take a little trip out of the Jedi Temple as the next lesson requires us to leave and go to the under city of Corcuscant. Now follow me Revan".

Both Revan and Yoda left the training room and as they left the temple and got into a vehicle, and as they went to the under city Yoda said "Be on your guard here my apprentice, this is a very dangerous place for even us Jedi". Revan nodded and kept 1 hand on his lightsaber as he and Yoda arrived at their destination and exited the vehicle.

Revan was surprised to see where they now were and asked Yoda "Master, are you sure we are at the right place?". Yoda nodded and Revan said "Are you sure your not getting senile in your old age master?". Yoda answered "Revan I am not that old, I'm only around 877 years old, now lets go".

Revan was now really confused at how going to a strip club would help him become a better Jedi. But Revan was sure he was going to find out the answer to that question very shortly.

As they entered the strip club and as Revan was overcome by all the loud music that was playing he shouted out "What are we here to learn about master Yoda?".

Yoda said "Revan we are here so I can teach you how to mask your presence with the force, learn to not be distracted by using the force and how to find someone using the force. Now I'm going to mask my presence and want you to try and find me without any distractions, understand?".

Revan nodded and suddenly Yoda was gone in the blink of an eye. Revan then stood in the same spot he was at right now and reached out with the force trying to find a sign of where Yoda was in this sea of people in here, yet his effort resulted in failure.

Revan then took a few steps forward as he began his search for Yoda and ignored all attempts by the dancers to offer him a show and used mind trick to get rid of the drug dealers who offered him their stuff.

A half hour into his search Revan still hadn't found Yoda and Revan then knew where Yoda was and walked over to a nearby platform and saw Yoda drinking and throwing money at the strippers. and Revan now knew why he hadn't noticed Yoda before, it was due to the pimp hat he was wearing on his head.

Yoda then said "Well done Revan, I'm surprised that it took you that long to find me here, so why did you take so long?". Revan answered "I couldn't you due to that hat, now are we done here?".

Yoda nodded and said "Take the speeder back to the Temple Revan, I'm going to be along shortly".

Authors notes well that's chapter 3 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And if you liked this opening chapter than I suggest you read The Plague Ship as you'll like that as much as you liked this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 as they are five of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

And yes I'm very well aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 4.

Chapter 4 lightsaber practice

Revan left his quarters he hadn't been able to get any sleep at all that night as he couldn't get the events of the previous night with his lesson from Master Yoda out of his head and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to look his master in the face for a few weeks at least.

As Revan headed towards the cafeteria for breakfast he saw an unwelcome sight, ahead of him was Mace Windu who loudly said "Revan follow me, its time to practice, breakfast can wait till lunch".

Revan yawned and said "Do you realise what you just said baldy, waiting for breakfast till lunch makes it brunch not breakfast idiot". Windu looked at Revan with a glare and said "Enough talk Revan, we have to practice your fighting skills".

Revan followed Windu to the training room and Windu said "Revan since you are so confident in your abilities as a Jedi today you'll be practicing in combat against me, if you can beat me, you will get a day off your studies. If I win you will have a week of work to do by tonight. Understand?".

Revan nodded and activated his lightsaber as did Windu. Both of them were soon locked in combat and Windu had the upper hand against Revan, sadly for Windu Revan waited for the right moment before he went on the offensive against Windu as with 1 attack and disarmed the bald headed Jedi master.

Revan then picked up the lightsaber and said "That's what happens when you use a pink lightsaber Windu, are you sure your not gay, by the way, I'm curious why you choose a pink crystal in the first place?".

Windu immediately attacked using force push to shove Revan through the roof of the Jedi Temple itself. Windu then appeared next to Revan as he stood up and said to Revan with a smile on his face "I win Revan".

Before either of them could say or anything else both of them were levitated into the air by a mad looking Yoda who said "I am very hung-over right now and the last thing I need is you two tearing the Jedi Temple apart all around me. It's as if a civil war was going on around here. So let me make this clear to both of you, no one won this little sparring match and you are both going to fix the roof without using the force and by hand, am I understood?".

Both Revan and Windu nodded their heads as Yoda let them go and walked off muttering angrily to himself as both Windu and Revan jumped down the hole in the roof into the temple to get started on their work.

Authors notes well that's chapter 4 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And if you liked this chapter than I suggest you read The Plague Ship as you'll like that as much as you liked this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Revan's Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And i want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as i want your opinions on it.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 5.

Chapter 5 plans

Jedi Temple Library

Revan looked at the information on the terminal and sighed when he saw that it wasn't what he was looking for and then started in a new search on the holonet when he heard something behind him and smiled when he saw it was his friends, Kryc, Sam and Gordon and said "Hey guys what are you doing here, I thought you had training with Baldy now?".

Gordon answered "We did but he went off to help Master Obi Wan with a problem so we have this lesson free till we have to resume training with our master. But Revan what are you up to exactly?".

Revan showed them his terminal and explained "I am looking up where I can Rodian pie has that is known to cause diarrhoea in humans. And I think Windu would love a nice piece of pie don't you agree?".

The three apprentices nodded and agreed to help Revan in his mission and soon they found what they were looking for, Rodian pie at a very cheap price in a shop just across the way from the Temple.

Kryc was given the money he needed to get the pie has well as some other food and after a half hour he came back with the pie plus the cakes. Sam then took the pie to the cantina and put a note on it saying it was Windu as an early birthday present from his students at the Temple.

The next day Windu wasn't seen by anyone for the whole day but he was heard and there was a horrible smell that was all over the Jedi Temple in a matter of hours. And as Revan was meditating in his room in peace and quiet Yoda came into his room wearing a re-breather as was everyone else along with an oxygen tank and Revan said "Why are you here master are we evacuating the Temple due to this foul weapon deployed by the Sith?".

Yoda answered "No Revan and I know the truth of what caused this crisis, it you pranking Windu. And I must be honest with you Revan, I am disappointed in you and not because of this, no that was genius, but forcing all of us to endure this horrible smell Revan. That is torture and for some a fate worse then death".

Revan laughed at this and soon Yoda joined in the laughter as well meanwhile Jedi master Mace Windu cried out again as his birthday was no doubt in his mind the worst he ever had and one that he was sure he would never ever forget for as long as he lived.

Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And if you liked this chapter than I suggest you read The Plague Ship as you'll like that as much as you liked this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Revan's Origin's part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 6.

Chapter 6 aftermaths

Jedi Temple

A few days after the quarantine of the Jedi Temple was lifted when the foul smell was finally gone, life was slowly returning to normal in the Jedi Temple, or at least as normal things got around there.

As Revan was heading to the temple library to get some more information he needed for his next plan, he ran into Windu who said "I know it was you Revan, it was you who sent me that horrible pie and you made me sick. I cant prove it yet but I will and when I do you'll be sorry, I promise you that Revan".

Revan smiled and said "I have absolutely no idea what your talking about there stinky now please leave me alone before you cause another incident like that last one that happened. Goodbye stinky".

Revan walked ahead and saw his friends were talking amongst themselves. Kryc looked up and said "Hello Revan, listen we've been thinking how about we pull another prank on Windu again. But this time we switch his lightsaber with someone else's, like Aayla Secura's for example and maybe if we are lucky, people will suspect him of having forbidden attachments with others or of stealing other Jedi's lightsabers and that'll hopefully get him kicked out of the Jedi Order?.

Revan shook his head and said "Remember people we don't want baldy to be kicked out of the order we want to get me kicked out of the order as the Jedi Council only see me as a weapon to be used against the Sith in the future and they plan to kill me once I become a father, so I want to get the hell out of her before that happens and I need help to do it. Now here my idea to get me kicked out of this madhouse".

Revan told his friends the plan he had in mind and everyone agreed to help him carry out as they knew Revan wasn't a weapon, he was a normal person who wanted to live his own life and not a life set out for him by other people.

Once all of them knew what to do and when to do it they split up and Revan looked up on the holonet and say comedy vids about Windus accident in class a few days ago.

Revan then started to watch the videos of his Holotube account and added them to his favourites as he laughed his head off watching Windu lose control of his bowels in front of everyone.

Authors notes well that's chapter 6 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And if you liked this chapter than I suggest you read The Plague Ship as you'll like that as much as you liked this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Revan's Origin's part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 7.

Chapter 7 vacations and parties

Jedi Temple

Jedi master Mace Windu finished packing his bags as he looked around and smiled as he saw no sign of Revan or his friends. Windu hadn't gone on a holiday ever since he became a Jedi master many years ago and as a result of this Windu had a lot of holiday time saved up, which he was going to use for a weekend away from the Jedi Temple and more importantly Revan and to get some much needed peace and quiet.

However unknown to Windu Revan was planning to take advantage of this situation as with Windu gone Revan could begin his new plan and succeed in getting himself kicked out of the Jedi Order and from there he could his life the way he wanted to and not do what others had set out for him to do like in a path. As Revan was his own man not a Jedi puppet.

Once Windu was off the planet Revan and his friends put their plan into as they sent out message all through out the holonet telling people by Holobook what was going to happen while Revan slipped a sedative into Yodas tea to make sure his master wouldn't interfere with his plans for the night.

Once Revan sensed through the force that Yoda was out for the night he contacted his friends and said 2 words "Party time!". And the message was also sent out through the Holonet to his friend of Holobook and everyone was ready for what was going to happen next.

Revan also slipped sedatives to the elder Jedi and Temple Guards to ensure no one interfered with this party. And an hour later the first guests started to arrive.

These guests were soon joined by more guests and then the entertainment arrived. And the entertainment for this party was in the form of a local band and prostitutes. Soon the drinks came out and the party got into full swing as in a matter of hours Revan had essentially turned the entire Jedi Temple into a brothel and Revan was making a lot of money off this party as every guest was charged at least 500 credits to get into this party in the first place. And they also had to bring their own drinks and food to the party as well as for the others there.

A few hours into the party the celebrations were still going strong and noise complaints were made as the police arrived and when they found all the senior Jedi were unconscious they then had to contact Windu who was currently enjoying himself at a spa and once he got the message he cut his vacation short and headed back to Corcuscant as fast as he could and vowed to himself to make Revan pay for this.

Windu soon arrived and found Revan in his quarters as he said to the apprentice "I'll deal with this in the morning, till then you will clean this entire alcohol, drug soaked building top to bottom to the way it was before this party started before the others wake up".

Windu then walked off and Revan smiled as if didn't get expelled from the Jedi Order, at the very least he had successfully ruined baldies little holiday.

The next morning

As Master Yoda woke up he saw that his room had been freshly cleaned and also saw something there he didn't expect to see, several women and he knew what they were by his use of the force and decided to leave the room later on as he had important things to deal with first.

Authors notes well that's chapter 7 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And if you liked this chapter than I suggest you read The Plague Ship as you will like that as much as you liked this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Revan's Origin's part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 8

Chapter 8 playing hooky part 1

Revan woke up in the Jedi Temple just as the sun started to rise over the planet and with the use of force speed he left the Jedi Temple so fast that no one saw him leave at all.

Revan then headed towards his destination unaware that Windu sensed what happened and had a feeling that he knew where Revan would go and went towards the local opera house however aside from seeing a great play he saw no sign of Revan or anyone younger or 30 there at all.

Next on his list he headed to the best place he went to as a child the ice cream shop.

Meanwhile Revan arrived at the under-city and got into his pod racer as the race was just about to start and he was determined to win the grand prize in this race of 70 thousand credits.

Windu looked around the empty shop as he ate his ice cream and said "He's not here, am I so out of touch with today's youth?". he then answered his own question as he said "No its them who are".

Revan smiled as his pod raced forward through the tracks as he knew by use of the force that he was in the lead of this race and he knew he was ahead of the others by far but he wasn't going to get overconfident at all and not give his rivals a chance to catch up to him at all.

Windu reached out with the force as he looked around the Shockball arena and didn't sense Revan anywhere, there was only place left where the youth hung out that he had left to look, at least according to the youths he asked for directions, and headed to a speeder to get to the under city.

Revan yelled out in triumph as he finished the race in first place and happily accepted his prize before he sensed that baldy was on his way and he knew what that meant, the fun was over.

Authors notes well that's chapter 8 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And if you liked this chapter than I suggest you read The Plague Ship as you will like that as much as you liked this story.


	9. Chapter 9

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 9

Chapter 9 playing hooky part 2

Corcuscant under-city

Mace Windu arrived at the race tracks as soon as the second podrace of the day began and he used the force to see if Revan was here, but he didn't sense him anywhere and knew what Revan done, he sensed him coming and Windu now had a trail to follow and said to himself "Now we enter, endgame Revan".

As Windu was on his trail Revan himself used the force to get as far away from the race tracks as he could and was determined to get back to the Jedi Temple as quickly as possible. And just as Revan arrived at the local train station he could tell that the police were looking for him and Revan used the force to fool the police into thinking he was on the other side of the planet at that moment.

Revan then smiled as he got on the train and relaxed as he was now only 2 hours away from the upper city and the Jedi Temple itself. However the smile on his face was wiped off when on the third stop on his journey he saw a familiar bald headed man board the train looking for him. Just as the train started to speed up again Revan hit the emergency stop and in the midst of the confusion Revan left the train and he knew full well that Baldy was following him every step of the way.

Revan had tried to throw Windu off his trail several times over the next hour and sadly for him all of his attempts ended in failure as Revan headed to the under-city of Corcuscant with Windu only a few steps behind him.

Revan now knew of only 1 place he could lose Windu in and that was the city sewers as Revan used the force to successfully get through the sewage waters he turned around and he saw Windu ahead of him simply walk into the water until he head was under the water, and after a few minutes underwater Windu emerged not breaking eye contact with Revan as he rose out of the foul smelling water.

Revan then used force speed to get as far away from the Jedi master and the smell as he possibly could and as he did Revan said to himself "he's like a non giving up bald headed maniac!".

Revan suddenly saw Windu was near him again and continued to run away from the bald smelly man knowing he was running out of options the more this went on.

Authors notes well that's chapter 9 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And if you liked this chapter than I suggest you read The Plague Ship as you will like that as much as you liked this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Revans Origin's part 1

Chapter 10 playing hooky part 3

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 10

Corcuscant train station

Revan exited the train and before he took another step further at all in any direction he reached out with the force to see if Jedi Master Mace Baldy Windu was nearby at all, he smiled when he saw Baldy wasn't anywhere near him at all.

Revan then headed towards the nearest exit at the station and called out for a taxi to take him directly to the Jedi Temple. A half hour later Revan arrived at the temple and he headed to his room, he wasn't at all surprised when he saw Master Yoda was already there waiting for him.

Yoda simply smiled at Revan and said "How was the pod racing Revan, did you win?". Revan smirked as he answered "I won, the completion was no match for me at all, I just made easy money. Now how exactly did you know I was there anyway?".

Yoda replied "I go to the pod races every month, Revan".

Revan was then about to say something when suddenly the door burst open and Windu entered the room looking exhausted and breathing hard. Yoda looked at Windu and said "Where have you been Windu, competing in the Corcuscant 5km Marathon were you?".

Revan laughed at that much to Windus bad mood and he glared at Yoda as he answered while still breathing hard "Revan was playing hooky Yoda, I caught him at the pod races in the lower city, and I just chased him halfway across the planet, that's why I'm so out of breath. Now I want Revan punished for his actions right now".

Yoda was silent for several minutes before he said "I'll deal with this Windu, I assure you, now why don't you take the rest of the day off and rest before you have a heart attack here alright".

Yoda then closed the door on Windu much to his disbelief and shock, but he was too tired to argue with Yoda today. Yoda and Revan then spent the rest of the day talking about the race and Yoda told Revan, if he needed a sponsor the Jedi Order knew some companies who would be willing to sponsor him in the pod races much to Revans delight.

Authors notes well that's chapter 10 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And if you liked this chapter than I suggest you read The Plague Ship as you will like that as much as you liked this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 11

Chapter 11 explosive lessons part 1

Jedi Temple

Revan woke up the instant his alarm started going off and moaned as he knew today he had lessons again after a great weekend of fun and to make matters worse his first lesson of the day was being taught by Mace Windu.

As Revan got dressed and very quickly got himself ready for the horrible day he was no doubt sure to have today he opened his door and saw that his day just got worse as he saw baldy Mace Windu was standing right in front of him.

Windu then said "Revan we both know for a fact that you went pod racing this weekend and when I can prove it I'll make sure your punishment is just what you deserve for all of the disgraceful behaviour you've done over the years, but I promise you this you wont be expelled from the Jedi Order Revan, no matter what the punishment is".

Windu then walked off and Revan took this as a sign that have would have to up his game if he wanted to get himself expelled from the Jedi Order but Revan didn't have time for that as he had very little to get breakfast before lessons began shortly.

Revan headed to the cafeteria and saw his friends were waiting for them and Revan didn't need to be able to use the force to tell that they weren't looking forward to the morning lessons anymore than he was either.

As the four of them ate their breakfast none of them noticed the box put on their desk by Yoda till they were about to leave and once they saw what was inside, they smiled as they now had what they needed to make today from a boring day with Baldy into a fun day with madness.

The four of them quickly made a plan and divided the boxes contents between each of them and made their way to the training room for their morning lesson.

Authors notes well that's chapter 11 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And if you liked this chapter than I suggest you read The Plague Ship as you will like that as much as you liked this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

And lastly I'm dedicating this chapter to all of the victims of the Japanese Tsunami last week.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 12.

Chapter 12 explosive lessons part 2

Jedi Temple

As Revan and his friends entered the training room Windu told them to take out their lightsabers and break into groups of 2. Once that was done, he said "Revan your going to help me show the others what to do for their lesson today".

Revan walked over to Windu and as both men activated their lightsaber's Revan reached out with the force and launched the contents of his bag as did his friends and within minutes the room was engulfed in fireworks and that soon spread to the entire Jedi Temple.

Windu quickly suspended the lesson and gave Revan a glare before he headed to help the other Jedi masters contain what was going on in the Temple. Revan smiled as the chaos form the morning was still going on well into the afternoon and when he saw Windu learn the now empty council chamber he saw Windu had soot all over him.

Revan then went back to his quarters in a happy mood and he was not at all surprised when he saw another box of fireworks in his room and he knew full well who had given to him and Revan had what he needed to make life in this dull boring place a lot more exciting and fun around here. And wasn't going to let anything get in his way and he really hoped that this would get him kicked out of the JedI Order. If it didn't work Revan didn't know what he would do next.

Authors notes well that's chapter 12 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And if you liked this chapter than I suggest you read The Plague Ship as you will like that as much as you liked this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 13.

Chapter 13 explosive lessons part 3

Revan woke up in an instant as he felt the rays of sunshine hit him in the early morning and with use of force speed he left his quarters and met up with his friends as they went over their plan once more.

Once they knew what they had to do the four of them split up and headed towards different parts of the Jedi Temple to begin planting the fireworks, Revan himself decided to plant some of the spare fireworks in Windu's quarters as he was determined to ruin his weekend.

Later that night once everything was done and everyone in the temple headed to bed Revan was in the Council chamber with his friends and Revan was handed the detonator and started by activating the fireworks in Windus quarters and smiled as he sensed baldies reaction to what was happening to him.

He then activated the fireworks in all the Jedi masters quarters who all except Yoda were now running all over the temple as all over the building more and more fireworks were activated. And as the Jedi Order descending into absolute chaos, Revan decided now was the time to activate the big bomb and pressed the little red button on the detonator.

The reaction was a huge firework coming out of the Jedi Temple and hitting the Senate building and as the people in the upper city woke up hearing the display Revan knew he know done what he needed to do to get himself expelled from the Jedi Order and he went off to his quarters with a smile on his face. As he was in a happy mood for the first time in years as he was now going to able to control his own destiny and not answer to the Jedi Order ever again.

Authors notes well that's chapter 13 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And if you liked this chapter than I suggest you read The Plague Ship as you will like that as much as you liked this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

And finally I apologize for the lateness of this chapter and this chapters content is loosely inspired by the comedy show Scrubs, which I also don't own at all.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 14.

Chapter 14 first encounters

Jedi Temple

As Revan walked around the Temple he was in a happy mood when he was told that Windu was away from the Temple on a holiday. And it was said he had gone off due to stress.

When Revan turned around another corner he saw the Temple Janitor Mop as everyone called him due to his hairstyle and the fact that whenever he went he always had a mop with him. And everyone knew his history.

16 years ago he was brought to the Jedi Temple by Yoda and after they tested him the council decided to send him back home, but when they brought him back to his home world they were shocked to learn that his family were killed by bounty hunters who were looking for Jedi younglings to sell to the highest bidders.

The Jedi Council felt responsible for what happened so everyone even Windu agreed that the then 7 year old can stay at the Jedi Temple as long as he wanted, and he soon became the Temples janitor and everyone knew he bullied the younglings.

And Revan guessed why he bullied them, he was jealous and Revan then realised that no one ever tried to reach out to the man and make a friendship, well Revan was determined to help this man out.

Revan then walked over to him and said "Hello there". When he got no answer he said "Having door trouble there?".

The man replied "Yes this door is stuck, fifth time it happened this week and I have to spend a half hour getting it unstuck".

Revan only said "If you want I can get it open using the force, and save you time, and maybe someone stuck something in the door, like a credit maybe".

Mop turned to face him and said curiously "Did stick a credit in the doorway there, I know who you are Revan, the jokester. Cant go 1 day without pranking someone and since, baldy isn't here you decided to switch targets to me havent you Revan?. So I'll give you a fair warning, if I find a credit in here, I'll make you pay for it dearly".

Revan didn't say a word as he backed away and walked off in another direction leaving the angry man alone with the stuck door.

Later that day

Revan headed to the mess hall for dinner and saw Mop in a corridor looking at him as he held a bent Credit in his hand and said "I'm watching you closely Revan".

Revan didn't say anything as he continued to walk to the mess hall and 1 thing he knew that he made another enemy today to his growing enemies list.

Authors well that's chapter 14 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	15. Chapter 15

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 15.

Chapter 15 protocol

Rest and relaxation centre

As Jedi master Mace Windu sat down in his chair after the relaxing massage he just had he knew that this week long vacation away from the Jedi Temple was a great idea ever since he arrived at the centre a few hours ago.

And Windu knew that this next week was going to be just what he needed after all the hell he has been through at Revan hands in the last few weeks. And just as Windu was about to order himself a drink he received a communication from the staff at the centre informing him that a package had just arrived for him, and Windu told them to bring it up his quarters.

When the package arrived he saw it was a crate and just as it was brought into the room, the box automatically opened and the contents revealed to be several fireworks exploded in the room, and Windu was now in a much worse mood than when he arrived at the relaxation centre.

After that sadly the week got worse and worse for Windu the day after the firework incident his mud bath didn't go the way as expected and for his lunch he was given food that he was allergic to and gave him a terrible facial rash. And from there it got worse, as his clothes were robbed and his lightsaber was found in pieces and took awhile to put back together again.

When the week of hell finally ended Windu left the relaxation centre and used a mind trick to avoid paying the bill due to the bad mood he was in after this crappy week. Windu then headed to the closest bar as he was determined to have a drink and get some relaxation in a different way then he originally intended.

As Windu entered the bar and sat at the counter and ordered the strongest drink that the bartender had and the barkeep said "Little early to be drinking so much isn't it?".

Windu nodded and explained why he was there drinking this early and once he was done another man said "Listen if I wanted to hear someone go on and on about their lives, I'd be at the Jedi Temple right now". Windu knew who it was and wasn't surprised when he saw it was the main janitor of the Jedi Temple Mop.

As both of them started talking they soon quickly realised that they had a common enemy in Revan and all they had to do was decide what to do about it.

Authors notes well that's chapter 15 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	16. Chapter 16

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

And I'm dedicating this chapter to my uncle Leo who passed away recently.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 16.

Chapter 16 devious plans and rivals discovered

Jedi Temple

Mop walked around the Temple holding his mop in 1 hand and a bucket in the other as he had to clean another mess someone left in the Temple hallways, apparently someone had the bright of idea of painting the floor bright Pink as well as painting Windu's head pink as well much to the amusement of all of the Jedi and Temple guards, even Mop chuckled when he saw Windu in the café for breakfast.

Windu had immediately informed everyone that he would find the culprit and make that person regret pulling the prank and he already began by searching Revans quarters for pink paint and spray paint but he found none at all.

He was now currently searching the quarters of Revans friends for any paint or spray paint and he made it clear if he didn't find it there he would look through everyone else's quarters till he found out who did this despicable act.

Mop then finishing cleaning another corridor and now the whole temple was rid of all pink that had been there 7 hours earlier. As he then headed back the way he came, he ran into Revan and said angrily "I know it was you".

Revan only said "I'm being honest here moppy. It wasn't me though I did like Baldies new hairstyle". Mop nodded in agreement before he said "I'll find out how you did this and who helped you and I'll make you pay for doing this horrible prank on me".

Mop then stomped off and Revan started to wonder who could have done it if not him and his friends and unknown to him a young Ahsoka Tano was nearby and smiled to herself as she got a good look at Revan's new pink shoes.

She then ran off laughing to herself as Revan saw his shoes and realised what happened and smiled to himself as he now had completion and that meant 1 thing, prank war.

Authors notes well that's chapter 16 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	17. Chapter 17

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And yes I'm aware the way I have Yoda talk in this isn't the way he normally talks but I found it hard to write the speech the way he talks so I just have him talk normally in this alternate universe.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 17.

Chapter 17 prank war part 1

Jedi Temple

Revan woke up that morning in a happy mood as today was the day he would start his prank war against Ahsoka Tano for what she did to him earlier in the week by giving him pink shoes. In fact and his friends already had several pranks planned and they were all great, in fact Revan almost felt sorry for Ahsoka, almost.

However Revan's good mood was quickly gone when he opened his wardrobe and saw all of his clothes had been replaced with girl clothes with his name on them and a pink diary was also there with his name spelled out in gold glitter.

Revan then got a spare set of clothes he left hidden in case of an emergency, got dressed and he laughed at such a basic prank, and as a precaution he opened all the hidden hide places in his room to make sure nothing else wax taken and to his shock the list of plans he had to get himself expelled from the Jedi Order was gone.

It was instead replaced with a list of boys he apparently had a crush on and he ripped it up in anger. He then put everything back the way it was and headed to the mess hall for breakfast.

When he there he saw his friends Kryc, Gordon and Sam arrive and he laughed when he saw them. Sam had makeup on him that he couldn't get rid of and Gordon has pink hair, while Kryc wore clothes from another student that were too small for him to wear.

Revan and his friends sat down and ate their breakfast and glared at Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee when they entered the mess hall with smiles on his faces.

Revan then much to the shock of his friends stood up and walked over to Ahsoka's table and said "Those were some good pranks you both pulled nice try to get me, but you failed to get me. Now if I were you I'd watch my back fro the rest of the day, we will get you back for this, mark my words".

Revan than walked off and suddenly Yoda entered the room and everyone burst out laughing when they saw the Jedi Masters skin was now painted pink, even Windu had a small smile on his face and Revan looked at Ahsoka and was now more determined than ever to win this prank war as Ahsoka just made it personal. But they were surprised at what they had done to Yoda.

A few hours later

Ahsoka handed mop some credits and said "Thanks for your help Mop". Mop handed her a spray can of pink paint as he said with smile on his face "No problem at all Ahsoka, happy to help out. Just get Revan next time I want to see him humiliated".

Ahsoka nodded and walked off in a very happy mood.

Authors notes well that's chapter 17 please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	18. Chapter 18

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 18.

Chapter 18 prank war part 2

Jedi Temple

Revan sat with his friends and made plans to retaliate against Ahsoka Tano and her friends in this prank war. Several ideas were through around and finally Gordon said "Revan we know Ahsoka hates certain things so lets use that as a starting point".

Gordon explained what he had in mind and once he was done Sam said "Revan I think Ahsoka has help cause I know of only 1 person here who uses pink paint and that person is the Janitor Mop and from I hear Ahsoka is the only person Mop doesn't pick on for some odd reason".

Revan only said "Ok I'll deal with Mop, you guys get started on the plan and keep an eye out for baldy I think he might suspect we are up to no good here. And he is so wrong as we are all good hardworking Jedi padawans".

Everyone there laughed at that before Revan headed off to follow Mop and he was confident he couldn't been seen when Mop without even turning around said "Why are you following me Revan?".

Revan was shocked at this and when Mop turned around Revan saw the man was wearing an earring and asked "When did you get that girly earring Moppy?".

Mop only answered by saying "Its an ever changing universe out there pinky boy, keep up with the those of us on Holobook or get out of the way".

Revan only knew 1 thing now fro certain that Mop was helping Ahsoka and when he got back to their secret hideout he saw all of his friends were pranked again and their base was painted pink and to make matters even worse the music on Revans Iphone was replaced by all the music he hates.

Revan than said "If Ahsoka wants a war, lets give her a war".

His friends nodded in agreement and the plan was finalized for tomorrow.

The very next day

Ahsoka woke up and saw the posters of her favourite bands were changed to rock and roll bands and she hated rock and roll with a passion. She met up with her friends and saw they suffered similar pranks as well and when Ahsoka opened up her locker she saw everything was replaced with pie and Ahsoka yelled out "I hate pie!".

Meanwhile Revan, Sam, Gordon and Kryc laughed at what they were seeing and they were happy that they got their own back on Ahsoka and her friends and all they had to do was wait and see what Ahsoka would do about this attack as well. And aside from Ahsoka and her companions getting pranked Mop had his morning coffee and ran to the nearest bathroom as it was spiked with laxatives.

Authors notes well that's chapter 18 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	19. Chapter 19

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by LastingLegacy, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And Justin Beiber fans don't read this chapter as I can assure you that you wont like it at all.

Chapter 19 peace talks

A few days after Revan and his friends pranked Ahsoka and her group the prank war reached a new stage with both sides were now at the point where they didn't want to be at, they were completely out of ideas to use in pranks.

At this point Revan sent a message to Ahsoka that he waned to talk peace with her and find a way to end this prank war once and for all, a day after that and Revan was now outside the Jedi Temple and when he saw Ahsoka standing behind him he said "Before we begin these talks, I want to give you something".

Revan then handed her a cake and Ahsoka returned the favour by giving Revan a pie. And after they ate their lovely deserts Revan said "In exchange for peace Ahsoka I'll admit that women are just as good pranksters as men. After that's why you started this prank war isn't it Ahsoka?".

Ahsoka answered "That's not why I started this prank war Revan, I started this war because you said pie was better then cake and that is a big filthy lie Revan, cake is nice and lovely while Pie is ugly and disgusting. And cake comes in many flavours and pie only comes in puff pie. So admit cake is just as good as pie or better than pie and this war will be over".

Revan answered "Now I admit cake is nice but not as good as pie but I like it, so is this war over Ahsoka?". Ahsoka nodded and Revan said "Now I have an idea Ahsoka, how about we have our groups pull a prank together to symbolise the end of the war?".

Ahsoka then asked "What kind of prank do you have in mind Revan?".

A few days later

The Jedi council entered the council chamber and were now waiting for Yoda to arrive to start the meeting and 10 minutes later when he didn't show up the Council members tried to get of their chairs but couldn't as they were glued to them and to make matters worse music from the new pop star Justin Beiber was playing through the speakers of the temple.

And Ahsoka, Revan all their friends and Yoda were laughing their heads off at this site and were in a happy mood that day and meanwhile Mop was dragging a body through the cemetery and threw it into a freshly dug grave and after the body was through in he started to fill the grave with dirt and cement.

Mop then said "I do this to get rid of the greatest threat in the entire galaxy, now I'll see you in hell Justin Beiber". Once the grave was fully filled Mop lit it on fire to ensure the demon was well and truly dead.

Authors notes well that's chapter 19 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	20. Chapter 20

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And to my readers I'm sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter as I've been very sick recently. And I hope I don't offend any people who are homosexual with what is in this chapter as that's not my intention at all.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 20.

Chapter 20 bars and peace

Revan and his friends went to the mess hall to get some lunch after a very bad morning and Revan knew just the thing to raise the spirits of himself and his friends and called Yoda over to discuss the plan with his Jedi master and Yoda agreed to help them carry out his plan.

Later that night Windu and Mop walked through the under city of Corcuscant Windu then said "Mop why are we here in the middle of the under-city, you said you knew a good diner so where in the force are we going?".

The Janitor answered "I'm just following the directions that Yoda gave me, he told that this restaurant has the best food in the city, we're almost there". After a few more minutes of walking they came to the building on the directions and as he opened the door Windu said to Mop "The food here better be good, next time I choose the location, I know a great place to get pie as the Jedi Temple always seems to be out of pie thanks to Revan eating them all before I can get a piece. I swear its like he's a monster".

The two of them then entered the building and as they went in they both saw that this place wasn't a restaurant at all, it was a bar with a lot of men in armour dancing with each other.

Mop and Windu immediately knew that this was a prank done by Yoda and both men knew that Revan was involved in this prank somehow. As Windu and Mop turned to leave the bar they saw several of the regulars of the pub were blocking their way. Windu simply used a mind trick to get some to move but those who weren't weak minded still blocked the exit.

1 of the regulars smiled at Windu and said "Great Jedi costume, makes me wish I brought my Sith outfit". Windu simply took a deep breath before he said "I'm getting out of this fun house, move out of my way now!".

As Windu tried to force his way through the regulars 1 grabbed him and started to dance with him and Mop simply said to 1 regular who tried to dance with him "Keep away from me or you'll die".

With that they left Mop alone and to make matters worse for Windy the whole spectacle was being recorded and loaded onto the Holonet at that very moment as Revan, his friends along with Ahsoka and her friends were all laughing their heads off while they watched Windu dancing the tango with the men much to his own displeasure.

The next day

Windu arrived at the Jedi temple early in the morning and as he entered the building he only had 1 thing on his mind and was revenge and as he saw Mop the Janitor whispered "Lets take this man down Windu". the Jedi master nodded in complete agreement.

And unknown to him Windu had now become a Holotube star as the video of him dancing the night away at the bar had gotten over 16 million views in a half hour alone. As that wasn't enough Revan and Ahsoka were meeting to discuss what to do next for a prank as both of them knew that together they would be unstoppable in the pranking world. And all the Jedi masters were all asking themselves 1 question. When did Mace Windu first know that he was gay.

Authors notes well that's chapter 20 complete please let me know what you all think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	21. Chapter 21

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it. Finally I'm dedicating this chapter to the actor Bubba Smith who passed away recently.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 21.

Chapter 21 aftermath

Jedi Master Mace Windu walked through the Jedi Temple as lessons were over for lunch and as he headed to his quarters to meditate and get some relaxation after the bad morning he had, as all of his students kept making jokes and didn't pay attention to him at all throughout the lesson as they weren't taking him seriously after the incident at that bar got onto the holonet and Holotube.

However sadly for Windu he was not able to get any relaxation in his quarters at all as some people were already in there for a party he was apparently throwing. Windu had a good feeling of who exactly had set this party up.

And after he got everyone who was there for the party out of his quarters he started to look for Revan all throughout the Jedi Temple but Revan was nowhere to be found at all.

Windu wanted to go after Revan himself and bring him back to the Jedi Temple but he had classes to teach all and couldn't but he knew who could find him and made a few calls to an old friend of his from long ago and told him to find Revan and bring him back to the Jedi Temple.

An hour later Revan left the local ice cream shop he was thinking of where to go next on this fun day. And just as he made up his mind to go to the pie factory he was grabbed form behind and as turned to look at this person thinking it was Windu he was surprised when it was a very tall police officer and the man said "Your Revan, my name is Hightower I'm with the police and I'm here as an old friend of mine at the Jedi Temple asked me to find you and bring you back to the Temple, now Revan are you going to come back with me quietly or will I have to drag you back to the Temple?".

Revan didn't say a word for a few moments before he used to get free of Hightower's grip and ran away by using force speed. As Revan was getting away he saw that Hightower was right behind him.

Revan resorted to using the force to get over a wall and as Revan used that time to catch his breath he heard a loud noise as the wall he jumped over was knocked down by Hightower and before Revan could do anything Hightower grabbed him and put him over his shoulder as he walked back towards the Jedi Temple and Revan knew who sent this officer after him after all the man was easily sighted due to big bald head.

Revan now had 1 thing on his mind and that was revenge against baldy.

Authors note well that's chapter 21 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	22. Chapter 22

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 22.

Chapter 22 consequences for actions

The day after Revan was caught playing hookey he was told to go to the Jedi Council for a talk with the Council. As Revan entered the Jedi Council chamber he saw all the members of the council were there and Windu said "Revan do you know why you are here?".

Revan replied "I don't suppose I'm here because I didn't get you all ice creams while I was out of the Jedi Temple yesterday am I right baldy?".

Windu didn't say a word and Yoda said "Members of the Council I can explain why Revan was out of the Jedi Temple yesterday during lessons. I sent him out to get me a few things and told him to get himself something as well. Now we cant punish him as he technically wasn't playing hookey he was doing shopping for me".

With this new information the council decided that since Revan wasn't playing hookey he was doing errands for Yoda he was cleared of any and all wrong doing. Revan then left the Council chamber and went off to his quarters to meet with his friends as they had to plan revenge against Windu as soon as possible.

When Revan got back to his quarters he saw Yoda was there waiting for him. Yoda then told Revan that he knew what Revan was planning to do and told him of his plan to get revenge on Windu.

The next day

As Jedi Master Mace Windu left his room that morning he was in a good mood as he knew that he had no students to teach today and had a day off to himself.

Windu then decided to head to the retreat at the Jedi Temple on Illum as he headed to the mess hall he started to hear loud noises behind him, when he turned to see what caused it Windu saw nothing at all. Windu heard the loud noises follow him and as he had breakfast the loud noises were still there and all Windu could think was that the time he was going to spend on Illum couldn't come sooner for him as he was getting a very bad headache.

A few hours later Windu got on the transport ship and still much to his own growing frustration the loud noises were still being heard and Windu then started to wonder if all of this was a sign of madness.

Unknown to him Revan, Yoda and Yoda's friend from the Corcuscant police department Jones laughed as they knew Windu was going to get any rest and relaxation at all on Illum and that was the way they wanted it as Windu needed to learn that there were consequences for his actions.

Authors notes well that's chapter 22 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	23. Chapter 23

Revans Origins part 1

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does. And just so everyone knows this fic ties in with my SW horror fic series The Plague Ship Saga and this drabble series explains the background of 1 of the OC's in it Revan and his life growing up in the Jedi Temple. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well that's enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 23

Chapter 23 family pasts

A few days after what happened to Windu he returned to the Jedi Temple he learned that Revan had skipped class again and Windu had a feeling of where exactly Revan would be on Corcuscant early in the morning.

With Windu immediately headed to the pod racing tracks and when he arrived there he saw Revan in the stands watching as the next race was about to begin in a few minutes.

As Windu sat down beside Revan the young man looked at him and said "Given up on chasing after me baldly, is this some sort of new tactic?".

Windu ignored the comment and said "When I was your age Revan, I also went through a rebellious phase like you are now, I'd skip class and go to the ice cream shop, or sometimes I'd go off the museum and look at the artwork instead of doing what I was supposed to do. I know that your angry about this burden that's been placed on you by the bloodline. That's why your doing all of this aren't you Revan, your acting out?".

Revan nodded and Windu said "Revan, you know that I can use Shatter point to see certain events of the future that are linked by a certain person or thing from the present. When I look at you Revan, I see that in the future a great darkness will rise up and I can tell you'll be the one who defeats it. And Revan when you do this you'll surpass all of your ancestors and descendants".

Revan looked at Windu and asked "You really think that'll happen Windu?". Windu nodded and said "How about a bet on the next pod race, if I win we'll get some lunch and go back to the Jedi Temple. And if you win we'll go to the museum or do something else. Ok?".

Revan nodded and shook Windu's hand as he said "it's a bet" as the pod race got under way. And when the race ended Revan and Windu headed off to a nearby Museum and actually had a nice day out getting on with each other for once in fact Revan was shocked that he hadn't called Windu baldy once in the last few hours.

When they finally got back to the Jedi Temple later that day Revan's friend Gordon saw they arrive and actually talking like normal civilized people and knew one thing for certain, this was a sign that the end of the galaxy was at hand.

And when Mop saw this he gave Yoda the money he owed him as Yoda had said by the end of the day Windu and Revan would get along with one another and it seems that the grand master of the Jedi Order was right and the Janitor of the Jedi Temple was wrong, and Mop now owed Yoda over 4 thousand credits because of this lost bet.

Authors notes well that's chapter 23 completed please let me know what you all think of it read and review no flames though ok.


End file.
